The Tenth One
by KisandraWesker
Summary: 19 year old Ashley Rui is a girl that Chaney got ahold of before the twisted nine defeated him in 'Changing again'. What is her power? Sequel to Scorpina's Not so wellness testing and Changing again. You've got to read those first before reading this!
1. another one!

The Tenth One

Ashely Rui is a 19 year old girl who has a big secret. She meets the twisted nine and things get weird. Do not own WWE. BOD 4 LIFE!!!

----------------------------

Ch 1 - another one?!

A man is running in the night, a bag in hand with a figure running after him, a mask on with a cloak on, hood up. The figure leapt to the rooftops to get some leverage on the would be thief. Finally, the figure jumped out in front of him after corning him in an alleyway. "You've got nowhere to run now. Give it up," the figure said in a femine voice. The man drew a gun. "S-S-Stay back! Don't move or I'll shoot!" he demanded. The hooded girl sighed and shook her head. "You guys just don't know when to quit while you're behind," she said, smirking underneath her hood. "Shut up! I earned this! So why don't you run along now," the man said, gun hand slightly shaking. "You see I can't do that...you stole and that's not nice. Therefore, you need to pay the price. Turn yourself in," the girl said. "HAHAHAHAHA! You make me laugh! Well, I gave you a chance to leave and now...GOODBYE!" he laughed.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger...the girl lifted her hand and a bolt of electricity shot from her, knocking the gun out of his hand. She shot another bolt, knocking him out cold. The hooded girl let down her hood to reveal a 19 year old girl with brown upper back hair with dark green highlights, electric blue eyes and perfect toned skin. "I told you so," she said. She heard sirens and put her hood back up and disappeared back to the rooftops. The cops pulled up and found the guy out cold. "What happened to him? Looks like he got zapped or somethin'," one of the cops said.

Up on the rooftops, the girl's cloak flapped in the wind as she stared down at the scene before her. She smiled a little and left. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, searching for anything else afoot. Then, she noticed a man in a blackk leather trenchcoat talking to a ma with a blue jean jacket on. She deceied to get closer so she could hear. Then, she was withing earshot. "...think that Vickie would give you a second chance at a title shot?" the second figure asked. "I doubt it. Ever since she took the title away from me, I've been waiting and hoping I would get it back. I guess she wants to keep it away from me...besides, how can I fight with my condition?" the first figure asked with a sigh.

"Wait a minute...I know those two...!! They're part of the twisted nine! That's...!!" the girl thought. Suddenly, Undertaker sensed her. "Someone's here..." he growled. The girl hurried away, but Taker saw her. "That way!" he said and he and his brother followed. "Think it's one of Chaney's men?" Kane asked. "One way to find out. Split up," Taker replied and the two went different ways. As she ran, several bone darts shot at her, shredding her cloak and making it fall off. "Oh no!" the girl thought, but kept leaping over the rooftops. Taker suddenly appeared from a doorway on a roof, stopping her. But he got a good look at her and tried to stop, but the girl shot a bolt of lightning at him, knocking him back. Kane leapt up to where they were at and saw the girl with electricity sparkling in her hands. "Hold on Kane! She's like us!" Taker said. "What?!" Kane exclaimed. The girl's hands stopped sizzling as she calmed down. "Who are you?" Taker asked. "Ashely Rui. I heard about Chaney and what he did to you and seven others. His men came to my house and killed my family and took me as a guinea pig. After I got my power, I blasted the whole lab and left it in ruins," Ashley replied.

"Whoa...what power," Kane said in awe. "So you're the vigilante around here," Taker said. "Yes. I wanted to make good use of my power," Ashley replied. Suddenly, she fell to her hands and knees, moaning. Taker and Kane were at her side in an instant. "I've...used too much power. I need more electricity..." she said weakly. "Come on. Randy will know what to do," Taker said, picking her up in his arms. The three made it back to the streets and headed back to the arena. Taker and Kane made it into the lab and briefed the supergenius on the girl's condition. He understood and hooked up Ashley to an electric current. "Ready?" he asked. "Let 'er rip!" Ashley replied, giving him a thumbs up. He turned on the power and 50,000 volts of electricity flowed into her and she smiled as she was charging up. Sparks of electricity shot from her. "Wow...she can take that much power?" CM Punk asked. Apparently, Ashley needed to show them how much she can take. "Hey Randy. Kick it up to 100,000 volts," Ashley said. "WHAT?!" the boys gasped. "Ok. Here goes," Randy said and kicked it up and more sparks shot from her.

"This ain't nothing to me. My max is 500,000 volts," Ashley said. "500,000 volts?!" gasped Triple H. Ashley nodded. After a couple of hours, she was fully charged. "Now I'm ready to kick butt!" she said, throwing a few straight punches. "With that much power in you, people better stay away from you," Edge said. Ashley looked around and found a long metal slinder pipe. Then, an idea hit her. "Kane, I'm going to need your fire skills," she said. Hours later, they came out of Kane's with the pipe now shaped like Sailor Saturn's staff. "Now...to test it out," Ashley said and the gang headed outside. Once outside, she deceided to test her 'staff' against Kane. Kane shot out a stream of fire. As it came towards her, she spun her staff rapidly, warding off the fire and it didn't even melt under the extreme heat.

"Yes! It worked! My turn!" Ashley said. She spun the staff while swinging it back and forth in a criss-cross way, the electricity sparkling from it. "Of course. Any electricity that travels through metal, it's voltage is doubled. Ingenious!" Randy said in awe. Once enough was built, she aimed her staff and shouted "THUNDER BLAST!" and a barrage of bolts came at him. Kane grew out his bones to act a shield, but he was blasted back. "My bad," Ashley said. Kane got up, rubbing his head. "Ah...it's nothing. I've dealt with worse," he said, brushing it off. Ashley smiled and cut down on her electricity. Then Vince called out "LUNCH TIME!" "About time. I was starving," Batista said. "You're always seem to be hungry. Maybe it's your metabolism," Randy said. During lunch, Vince and Ashley got to know each other and became fast friends. After lunch, Ashley spoke up. "I want to test something else out. I want to see if I can sense people's EMFs," she said. "EMFs?" Matt asked. "Electromagnetic fields," Randy replied. "So how about this...a game of Twisted Hide n' Seek? You can use your powers to hide yourself in any way possible. And I'm it," Ashley said.

"Sounds kiddish, but hey! It kills time so we don't have to put up with Vickie's boring meetings," Matt said. "Ok guys! Go hide!" Ashley said. She turned around, shut her eyes and began counting. The others took off for backstage as the game began.


	2. return of Chaney's men

Ch 2

Can Ashley find all nine wrestlers?

-----------------------------

return of Chaney's men

"...97, 98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Ashley called out. "Ok, let's see what I can do," she thought. She shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them and turned a electric blue. "Wow...I can see EMFs everywhere. This is going to be harder than I thought," she said. She ran backstage and began her search. "Let's see...Kane should be obvious. I can smell his smoke...or his b.o. I don't blame him for staying away from water. Fire and water don't exactly mix," she said. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Bingo...ugh! Yup, I knew it! I can smell Kane all the way here!" she groaned, covering her nose. She followed it to where she thinks Kane's hiding. She found herself in the boiler room and saw that a fire was glowing from the heater. Wait, fire? Ashley looked inside and saw Kane's EMF. "FOUND YA!!" she shouted. The fire shut off and out came Kane. "How did you know? Even my brother wouldn't even know it was me," he said. "I sensed your EMF...and your BO," she said. "Oh shut up. It's not my fault I have to stay away from water," Kane said, shutting the heater door after climbing out. "Whatever. I'm going to go find the others," Ashley said.

"I think my brother's going to be hardest to find. He can use the shadows to his advantage. Matt and Jeff probably are going to be above you so look up," Kane said as they walked into the cool hallway. "What about CM Punk and Hunter?" Ashley asked. "CM can walk through walls to try and get away from you. Hunter can change into a small animal," Kane replied. Suddenly, they heard a pipe clatter to the floor not far away. The two nodded and took off towards the noise. "That has to be Taker. He wouldn't give himself away," Ashley said. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and several men came in.

"We got company!" Kane said, taking out two long bones and Ashley took out her metal staff. "You take care of them. Find the others!" shouted the leader and the soldiers scattered. But Ashley leapt over them and stopped them. "Going somewhere?" she taunted, twirling her staff. (que FFVIII's Force Your Way) "Grrr...ATTACK THEM!" shouted the leader. Kane and Ashley kept dodging the bullets while trying to come up with a strategy. "Ok that's it! I'm tired of dancing around! Time to fight back!" Ashley snapped. She jumped into the air and called out "SURPREME THUNDER CRASH!" A bolt of lightning struck three of the men and down they went. Kane set his body on fire, incenerating any bullets that came close to his skin.

He took out three kunai sized bones and set them on fire. "Eat this!" he shouted, throwing them and stabbing the last two in the heart. "We have to warn the others! Let's go!" Ashley said. Kane nodded and the two ran as fast as they could, hoping to find the others. Suddenly, three more men appeared from around the corner. "Get out of our arena!" Ashley shouted. "Some just can't WAIT to die!" Kane added, summoning a fiery bone sword. "Fire!" shouted a soldier. Just as they fired, a dark shroud engulfed them and they disappeared Then, out popped CM Punk. "Thank goodness. How did you know?" Ashley asked. "We heard shouting in the hallways and somehow knew it was Chaney's men. Where are the others?" CM Punk asked. "Dun--"

Then they heard more of Chaney's men scream. The others nodded and they ran towards the screams. Then, they saw the Deadman and Edge fighting some of the soldiers, both of them having a slight difficulty. "Edge, Undertaker! Get out of the way!" Ashley said. The two nodded and jumped back. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Ashley said, throwing a huge ball of electricity, roasting the soldiers. "Retreat! Fall back!" shouted one of them. As they retreated, Ashley deceided to 'help' them to the door. "You forgot your parting gifts! SURPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Ashley shouted, unleashing bolts of lightning from her staff, zapping them out of the door and Kane sealed it. Ashley panted from using so much electricity as she hung onto her staff. "Geez, Ash. You really outdid yourself, but you used too much power," CM Punk said.

"I don't think...I should've done that," Ashley panted. "Guys! You alright?" came Jeff's voice as the rest finally caught up. "What's up with Ashley?" asked Matt. "I used too much electricity. The attacks I used really drained me," Ashley said, CM Punk helping her stay up. "But she really kicked some butt. Gotta give her some credit," Kane said. "You guys helped, too," Ashley replied. "Come on. Let's you recharged," Undertaker said, kneeling so she could climb onto his back. Ashley clung on as they walked to Randy's lab. When they opened it...it was TRASHED. "Oh no!" Ashley exclaimed. "Now what are we going to do? Randy, we needed this lab and now it's ruined!" Edge moaned. Ashley slid off Taker's back and looked around. Then...she smiled.

"No problem," she said. "What?" the boys asked. "We can fix this, no sweat," Ashley said. "Um, Ashley. Not to burst your bubble or anything, but this is a wreck. How can we this back up?" Kane asked. "It'll be difficult, but with all of us together, we can this thing back online in no time. Come on, guys! Let's get busy," Ashley encouraged. "I concour with her. Let's this station back online. We need to find the last of Chaney's men before they turn more humans into like us," Randy said. Soon, they got to work repairing the lab. Hours later, everyone was wiped out. "Ok, Ash. Go for it," panted Kane. "Here goes," she said, unleashing volts of electricity. Finally, everything was operational, but Ashley started to collapse from the massive electricity drainage, but Taker caught her in his arms. "She's used too much power. She needs to be powered up again. Hurry," Randy said.

Taker gently picked her up and carried her to the table. Randy placed the metal needle into her forearm and turned on the power, volts of electricity flowing into the unconsious girl. "She'll need time to revive. Taking on 500,000 volts requires much regeneration. I'll keep watch until she wakes. See if there are any more of Chaney's men hiding," Orton said. The gang spread out and scanned the building. Couple hours later, they came back to the lab where Ashley was waking up. "Hey sparky," Punk said. "Hey guys...are those creeps gone?" Ashley asked. "Yup. We searched everywhere, even the boiler room. Nothing," Hunter said. "Good." Then she added. "I was thinking...if Chaney's men are out there, don't you think they'll find others to transform? Think about it. The homeless kids on the streets, everyone that lives in the city that's in the open. They'll find plenty of guinea pigs for their expirements." "Come to think of it, Ashley's got a point. I can't imagine the kids going through what we went through. We have to save them," Batista said. "The kids' survival, if they are exposed to the chemical, are less than 1.05%. In other words, their chances will be slim to none," Orton said. "Then we have to find them first," Taker said.

"Ok. Randy, can you pull up a map of the city?" Kane asked. "It'll take twenty six minutes and eight secnds to load up. In the meantime, keep your cell phones on. I'll track your movements once I get the computer loaded up," Orton said, booting on the power and typing away. "Ok, guys. You heard the egghead. Move out!" Kane said and they scattered and headed outside. Once near the entrance, Taker took charge. "Orton's going to be in the lab so that makes nine of us so split into groups of three and find as many kids as you can. Don't use your powers unless you really need to," he said. The gang nodded and they split up. Team one was Taker, Kane and Ashley. Team two was Hunter, Batista and CM Punk. Team three was Matt, Jeff and Edge.

With Team one...

They headed into the park for that's where most of the homeless kids are at. "Ok. Spread out and search," Taker said and the three split up. Ashley headed for the playground and then, her eyes saw two kids huddled under the huge slide, one laying on the ground. She hurried over and ducked down. "What's wrong?" she asked. "These men...they grabbed Alex...they stuck this needle in him...and now...something's wrong. He's cold as ice. Please, help us," said the little girl. "Oh no...better call Taker. Hang tight for a minute, ok?" Ashley asked and the girl nodded. Ashley quickly dialed up Taker's number and after two rings, he answered.

_Hello?_

Taker, it's me. Got a problem. Looks like Chaney's men are already getting to the kids. I found one underneath the slide at the playground. His skin is cold as ice. He looks about nine years old. Call up Randy, call Kane and get over here!

_Ok. I'm on it._

With that, Ashley hung up. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked the girl. "Andrea or Andy for short. Alex is my big brother," Andy replied. Then, Ashley spotted grass underneath the boy, which was weird for all around the playground were woodchips. "Did you do this?" Ashley asked, pointing to the grass. Andrea looked nervous. "It's ok. I can do something, too." Ashley created sparks between her index and middle fingers. "I can use electricity. They got me, too. It's ok if you can tell me." "...They got me last night. I didn't know about it until this morning. I put my hand to the ground and then, flowers and grass sprouted up. I didn't know it was me until I did it again," Andrea said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and Ashley whipped around, hand sparking with electricity. It was only Kane and Taker. "Two of them. I guess this girl can control the earth while this one...he's just cold. Andrea said they got him, too," Ashley said. "You're...Undertaker and Kane, aren't you? Are you like us?" Andrea asked nervously. Taker nodded. "It's ok. We're going to help you. Come on," Taker said, holding out his hand.

"There they are!" shouted a voice.

-------------------------

Don't these guys ever get a break?

Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!


	3. save the kids!

Ch 3

It seems that Chaney's men have gotten to the kids first

Can Taker and the others save them?

---------------------

save the kids!

Several soldiers stood before them, tranquilizer guns aimed at them. Ashley unleashed a lightning volley, knocking them away. "Kane, grab Alex. Andy, come on! Let's get out of here!" she said, grabbing the 8 year old girl's hand and they took off from the park. Taker pulled them into an alleyway and they hid behind a dumpster. Taker took out his cell and quickly dialed Orton's number. After one ring, he answered.

_This is Randy Orton. Go ahead_

"We found two kids. Unfortunately, Chaney's men got to them first. One can use the earth and the other kid...hold on. Kane, look. Your arms!" Kane's arms were turning to ice and the boy woke up.

"Andy, where are we?" he asked his sister. "This is Undertaker, Kane and Ashley. They're like us. They're going to help us," Andrea replied. Taker got back to Orton.

_What's going on?_

This kid, Alex. He's an ice user now. Have you got the computer back up?

_Affirmative. I'm currently tracking your movements. Are you in the 5th Street alleyway?_

Yea. Any of those goons around?

_Unfortunately, yes. Appears there are twenty of them out in the streets. You need to be careful. If they see you, they'll alert the rest and you'll be done for. I'll tell you what to do. Hold on for eight point five seconds._

It was silent for a few moments until Randy spoke again.

_Ok. I got positions on the nearest soldiers. Listen. Behind you should be a gate. Get it open and that should lead to East and 12th. There are no soldiers. Go._

Taker led them to the gate and Kane melted off the lock and they went through it, Alex icing it shut. "Nice, kid," Kane said. Alex smiled and nodded. "Ok. What now?" Taker asked.

_Ok. There should be a shortcut back to the arena. Taker, follow Main Street and that should lead you back to the arena. I'll contact the others. Orton out._

With that, Taker hung up. "Ok, guys. Once we get back, we've got to Orton's lab." Then, he knelt down so he was eye level with the 8 and 9 year old kids."Andrea, Alex, Randy Orton is going to help you control your powers. He's the supergenius of the group. We need to go help our friends find the other kids like you, got it?" he said. "Why can't we help?" Andrea asked. "Right now, it's too risky. There's twenty other soldiers out there and there's only five of us. Our friends are spread out right so they can't help us for now. You'll meet them soon," Ashley said. "Ok," the kids said. "Let's go before we're spotted," Kane said. With that, the five headed back to the arena. Once inside, they made a beeline for Orton's lab and went inside. "These are the two?" Orton asked. "Yea. We found them at the playground under the slide," Ashley said. "I'll keep watch. Go help the others," Orton said, typing at the computer. They nodded and headed back out.

With Team two (Hunter, Batista and CM Punk)

They were in an abandoned warehouse, fighting off five soldiers and protecting a nineteen year old girl who can sprout angel wings. Two were trapped in the walls, thanks to Punk while Hunter was an anaconda, suffocating another soldiers and Batista was taking on the last one and finally knocking him out while Hunter finished off the fourth, finally killing him. "You ok, kid?" Hunter asked, changing back to normal. "Yea. I can't believe you guys are...twisted," she said. "Yea. You're not the only one, kid. What's your name anyway?" Batista asked. "I'm Serena. Serena Alvarado," she replied. Hunter smiled. "Like the wings," he said. Serena smiled a little, knowing she was going to be safe with the wrestlers she knew and loved. "I'm calling Randy. He's the egghead of the gang. In other words, he's the supergenius," Hunter said. "Randy, a genius? I can't believe it," Serena asked in disbelief. "I know. In wrestling, he's not the most liked. But when it comes to Chaney's men, we need his help," Batista said. "Chaney? So he's the one who's done this to me?" Serena asked. "His men are trying to continue his work since Undertaker killed him," CM Punk said. "Undertaker, too?! Who else?" Serena exclaimed. "We need to talk later. Right now, we have to get you out of here," Batista said.

"Ok. Randy told us that Chaney's men are already at it. I'll call up Jeff. Serena, fly back with him to the arena, but stay in the clouds," Hunter said. "Ok," Serena replied, nodding. Hunter called up Jeff and told them their location and that they found a girl who sprouted wings, literally. After a few minutes, Jeff crept inside and Serena's eyes widened. Jeff also saw her and smiled. "Hello, cutie," he said. "Um..hi," Serena stammered, blushing crimson. "Ok, loverboy. Talk to the girl later. Let's go," Batista said. "Gladly," Jeff said, taking Serena's hand and together, they flew back to the arena. Batista smirked as they flew away. "What?" Punk asked. "I have a feeling Jeff's got himself a girlfriend," Batista replied. Hunter and Punk smiled and shook their heads.

With Team three (Matt and Edge)

"From what I heard, it was a cute nineteen year old girl, according to Jeff. And get this...she's got angel wings," Matt said. Edge whistled. "I hope Jeff and the girl get together," he said. Suddenly, they heard voices and they saw a 7 year old boy running away, holding the hand of a 6 year old boy. Following them were some of Chaney's men. Matt, using his wind ability, hurtled ten bricks and threw them at the men, knocking them out. The boys hurried over to the two. "You're Edge and Matt Hardy! I didn't know you could do that!" said the 7 year old boy. "They stuck this needle in us and twied to us away. When Kenny screamed, it knocked those meanie guys away," said the 6 year old. "They got you, too, huh? Man, these guys work fast," Matt said. "Matt! They're waking up!" Edge said, pointing to the now waking up men. Then, Kenny, the 7 year old, got in front. "Cover your ears!" he said and they did and Kenny screamed, releasing a sonic scream, disabling the men. He stopped screaming and the men were out again. "Yay, Kenny!" said the 6 year old. "Come on, kids. Let's go," Matt said. The four ran and finally arrived back at the arena. Then, they saw Jeff with Serena, the nineteen year old girl that team two saved.

"Whoa, Jeff. You weren't kidding. She is cute," Matt said. Serena blushed, smiling, folding her angel wings back inside. "Where's Randy?" she asked. "In his lab. Come on," Edge said. The group made it back to the lab, where Andrea and Alex were napping on a couch. "More? Ugh...Chaney's men are really at it." Then he saw the three kids. "I'm Serena Alvarado," said the girl. "I'm Kenny and this is my wittle bwother, Marcus. I can use a sonic scweam. I don't know about my wittle brother," Kenny said. "Hmm..I guess we need to find out, don't we?" Randy asked. Kenny nodded and so did Marcus. "How can I help?" Serena asked. "Hmm..wings, huh? You have a cell phone?" Randy asked. " 'Fraid not," Serena replied. "I have a spare. Wait three point eight seconds," Randy said. He ducked into a drawer and threw her a silver cell phone. "Go with Matt, Jeff and Edge and help them search. You can search by air," he added. "Gotcha. Well...let's get to it," Serena said. They nodded and headed back out.

With Team one...(Ashley, Taker and Kane)

They went into the subway and saw two of Chaney's men corning three kids, two little 9 year olds and a fifteen year old. The two girls were part cat and the boy was using water to drive them back. "Hang on guys!" Ashley said, taking out her staff. She leapt into the air and unleashed a lightning blast, zapping the soaked soldiers, causing them to fall onto the railway. "You guys ok?" Kane asked. "You're Kane and Undertaker, aren't you? I heard about what happened to you guys and the others. I guess you found one," said the fifteen year old. "I've been with them for quite some time. I'm Ashley Rui. And you are?" she asked. "I'm Maroda. And these two are Lisa and Amber, my sisters. We lost our parents to those men," Maroda said, pointing to the unconscious men. "I'm very sorry. Listen, we need to get out of here before more show up," Taker said. Before they could, they heard voices from upstairs. "Oi! You alright down there?" someone called. "Crap...guess we need to follow the railway. Come on," Kane whispered. The three kids followed them to the railway and down the tunnel. "Kane, how about some light?" Ashley asked. Fire surrounded his hand and Kane held his hand up, illuminating the railway.

Their footsteps echoed across the tunnel. Maroda kept his sisters close while Ashley had her staff ready. Then, Taker signaled to Kane to put out his flame. Then, the Deadman peeked around the corner and saw three men searching for any people alone. He turned back to the group. "There's three of them," he mouthed. "Let's take 'em!" Ashley mouthed back. Kane nodded in agreement and the gang dashed out, taking the men by surprise. Lisa and Amber, using their new feline instincts, scratched at them, leaving deep gashes in the soldiers. "Move, guys!" Ashley shouted. They got out of the way, giving the lightning girl a clear shot. "SUPREME THUNDER BLAST!" she shouted, unleashing a stream of lightning from her staff, blasting the men and zapping them with at least 100,000 volts each. (AN: do the math. Three men times 100,000 volts= 300,000 volts!) After a few minutes, the men fell unconscious. "Hmph. Ain't so tough," Ashley said. Then, she leaned on her staff, panting. "Dang it. I must be down to 200,000 volts. I gotta be careful," she added. "You ok?" Maroda asked. "Yea. Just give me 300,000 volts back and I'll be fine," Ashley panted. Maroda looked around and saw a little electric socket. "There," he said. Maroda helped her over and Ashley saw her a finger inside and felt electricity flow into her.

"You feeling alright now, meow?" Lisa asked. "Yea. I'll be ok," Ashley replied, getting to her feet. She finally got a good look at Maroda's sisters. Amber had dark brown fur all over her, her hands now paws, a tail and ears on top of her head and she stood on the balls of her feet and hazel slited eyes Same thing with Lisa except black fur and blue slited eyes. "Ok. Let's get out of this place," Taker said. They nodded and they headed out of the subway and quickly saw the arena and headed inside. They came to the lab where the rest of the gang were waiting with the kids they found. "We did pretty good so far. I thought we were going to find less," CM Punk said. "So what are we going to do with them?" Edge asked. "I did tests on them. Each of them has a unique ability," Randy said and started explaining...

------------------------------

Wow. What a haul! Can they keep the kids safe?

Please please PLEASE review!


	4. relaxation for now

Ch 4

So far, the twisted ten have found Andrea, Alex, Kenny, Marcus, Serena, Maroda, Lisa and Amber.

How many more are out there?

-----------------------

relaxation...for now

So here are the kids and their powers so far...

Andrea: can manipulate the earth

Alex: ice user

Kenny: sonic scream

Marcus: can create barriers and go invisible

Serena: sprouts wings when needed

Maroda: water user

Lisa and Amber: cat hybrids

Ok, back to the story...

*******

"Anything?" Ashley asked. "I'm trying to track them right now, but somehow, I can't get a tracker on them," Orton replied, typing quickly at his computer. He tried and tried again, but still nothing. He pounded a fist next to the keyboard, frustrated. "Just keep trying. You'll get it," Ashley said. Orton nodded and continued his work. Ashley left the now silent lab and headed down to the huge boiler room, where the kids were settling in. "How's Randy doing with the tracking system?" Jeff asked. "Not so good. He just can't seem to get a signal from them. It's really frustrating him," Ashley replied. "I'll go give him a hand," Jeff said and he headed up. Ashley sat next to the heater, which was started by Kane, and warmed up. "Um..Miss Ashley? Are those men going to find us?" asked Andrea. "No. We're going to find them. Randy is trying to find them right now. Once he does, we're going to beat them so they won't hurt you anymore," Ashley replied with a confident smile. "Promise?" Andrea asked, holding out her pinkie. Ashley nodded and took it with hers. Andrea smiled and went back to her brother.

After warming up a little, she went to check on Maroda and his sisters, who were curled up like cats and asleep. "We'll be fine. They're just tired, that's all," Maroda replied. Ashley nodded in understanding and went to Taker who was taking care of Kenny and Marcus. "How you guys doing?" she asked. "We're ok. My big bwother saved me in the stweets from those meanies," Marcus replied. He looked over to Kenny, who was asleep with his head on Taker's lap. "Yes he did," she said, smiling. "I'll be ok as wong as my big bwother is here," Marcus said. "Yea...take it easy, partner," Ashley said, ruffling his hair a little before heading over to Kane, who was leaning against the wall, getting a good view on them. "(Sigh). What a long day," he said. "You can say that again. We found a good bunch. I hope we can find more before Chaney's men find them," Ashley replied. She sat on a crate and they were silent for a moment before Kane spoke again. "So...how did they get to you?" he asked. Ashley sighed and told her tale.

"...When I first saw Chaney, I had a bad feeling about him. Turns out I was right. I heard that you and eight other guys were turned into lab rats. I was there one night when I saw you save Shane McMahon on the catwalk. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You grew some bones to save Shane and hold yourself while you tried to pull him up. When I saw that catwalk was about to fall and you let go of it, I thought you were going to die. Then, I saw Randy glaring at you, but he actually saved you! Then, Taker came out and saw the mist engulf Chaney and his men. When I looked again, they were gone. Then, I knew...Chaney DID do something to you guys, otherwise I would've thought they were just tricks for the show." Ashley took a deep breath and continued.

"After I came home with my mom, I saw our home had been busted in. We ran inside and...I heard a gun go off and Mom fell, a bullet hole in her chest. I saw Dad the same way. They turned to me and shot this needle into me. Then...I blacked out. When I finally came to, I was in this lab. I touched the metal sidings on the bed and it really zapped hard. I did it again and I felt...electricity in me. When they came in, I just reacted and I zapped them until they were dead. Then, I just ran and I didn't look back," Ashley took a final deep breath and finished. "After I discovered what I could do, that's when I related my expirementation with what happened that Friday night with you guys. That's when I realized...I was not alone and I would never be the same ever again," she finished. "Then, you started the vigilante of the streets," Kane said. Ashley nodded. "I wanted to make use of my power so I fought crime with it. When I ran into you and Taker, I knew there was hope for me," she replied.

Kane smiled. Then, Ashley's cell went off. It was a text message from Randy saying the tracking system is up and running. "He's got it up finally. Let's grab Taker and get to the lab," she said to him. Kane nodded and told Taker of the news and the trio headed up to the lab. Once they got inside, they saw Randy smiling. "I finally got a signal from Chaney's men. Now, all I need to do is do a little triangulation from the city perimeters...found them!" Randy exclaimed, pointing the location on the screen. "What?! Alcatraz?! The heck?!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's far off from the main land and it's very well isolated. A perfect hiding for lowlifes like them," Randy pointed out. "Yea but one problem. Transportation to the island doesn't run anymore. How can we get there?" Taker asked. Randy typed for a minute until he had the solution. "I can hack into the transportation system from here. Take some of the group and go to the island. The rest of us will take care of the kids. Just get rid of those guys so they don't get anymore kids," he added. "Ok. Let's go," Ashley said. They headed to the boiler room and told the guys about the plan. The ones staying behind were Kane, Batista, CM Punk, Edge and Randy. The ones going were Ashley, Taker, Matt, Jeff and Hunter. Matt had Taker while Jeff had Ashley and Hunter became a hawk. As they flew to Alcatraz, storm clouds gathered. "I don't like this..." Taker thought.

Suddenly, lightning began striking. Then, a bolt struck Jeff and Ashley, making them scream in pain and plummet to the ocean below. "JEFF! ASHLEY!" Matt screamed. "Matt, take me down!" Taker called through the now gusting winds. Matt got close enough and Taker saw Jeff surface. "Bro, where's Ash?" Matt asked. "I can't see her! Hunter, find her!" Jeff called up to Hunter. He turned back to normal and called in his shark gills and dove in. He searched through the now dark waters and saw a sinking figure...Ashley. He quickly swam over and and caught her. With her in his arms, he quickly swam to the surface. Ashley coughed and sputtered out ocean water as she woke up. "Yo, you alright?" Jeff asked. "Y..Yea. I thought I was done for. Let's keep going," Ashley replied. The Hardy brothers and Hunter took to the skies and took off, Ashley in Jeff's arms. They flew so the waves and lightning don't hit them. Finally, they arrived on the island, the rain now pounding on them. They saw no guards inside so they slipped in, with help from Taker. "Phew...that was close," Ashley whispered. Taker shushed them and listened in. Ashley took out her staff, ready to fight. "Wait a minute," Taker whispered to her. Suddenly, Ashley started moaning. "Ash, what's wrong?" Matt asked. "I think it was that lightning that hit me and Jeff. It overloaded me...I have to get rid of it...otherwise...I'll die," Ashley panted, trying to keep down the 300,000,000 volts of electricity. They saw big sparks flying off Ashley, her eyes tightly shut, showing pain. "We've got to get this off her. Hurry," Taker said and the gang ran.

Then, Ashley fell on her hands and knees, her staff clattering to the ground. "Ashley!" Taker cried. "No! Don't touch me! You'll die from the shock," Ashley cried out. Suddenly, twenty men surrounded them. With a scream of agony, Ashley unleashed half of her electricity, blasting them away, all dead. Then, she collapsed, panting. "No! Ashley, hang in there!" Jeff said. "Jeff, no! You heard her," Taker said. Ashley struggled to get up, grabbing her staff. "W...We have to keep going. We...can't stop," she panted. Once she got up, the gang continued, keeping an eye on Ashley. As they continued, they had to stop for Ashley's sake for holding down all that leftover electricity was really getting to her. Then, another twenty came out and again, with another scream of agony, unleashed more, tiring her out. She still had too much in her body. "What are we going to do? If Ashley keeps going like this, she's going to die," Matt asked Taker. "I don't know, Matt. I certainly don't know," Taker replied.

-----------------------

Can the four boys save Ashley in time?

Please please review!!!


	5. Ashley's power unleashed!

Ch 5

Ashley has been hit with a bolt of lightning, causing 300,000,000 volts of electricity to flow into her.

Now Taker and the others have to save her. Can they? Or will it be too late for the nineteen year old?

--------------------------

Ashley's power unleashed!

Taker and the others found a spot to hide and to stop and Ashley laid on the cold, hard floor, tired from trying to keep down the leftover electricity from the lightning strike. "This kind of power...if I don't discharge now..." The boys knew the rest of the sentence for they were now really worried. Once in awhile, big sparks would jump off her, startling the boys. Ashley struggled to her feet, only relying on sheer will power. "Let's keep going...we have to...stop..." then Ashley collapsed again to her hands and knees, panting hard. "Ashley, you need to--" "No. I have to find somewhere where I can discharge. Back outside won't be the answer..." she cut off Hunter. "So where?" Matt asked. Taker thought for a moment before dialing up Randy. After three rings, he answered.

"Randy, we have a huge problem here. Ashley got overloaded with electricity from the lightning strike outside. Is there anywhere in here she can discharge?"

_Let's see._

"Please hurry. Ashley can't last much longer."

It was silent for a moment. Finally, Randy spoke again.

_On the third floor, there should be a huge generator. How many volts did Ashley take in?_

"...300,000,000 volts."

_That's not good. She's only got four hours to discharge. Hurry and get her up there!_

As Taker hung up, more men came. "Dang it. Not again," Jeff moaned. "M..Move.." Ashley panted. She got in front of them, electricity jumping off of her. (que FF7 Boss Theme) With a battle cry, Ashley, staff in hand, thrusted it up, building the leftover electricity into it. "JUPITER!" she screamed, her body now sparking with lightning. "What the...?!" gasped one of the men. Then, a huge bolt broke through the steel roof, making a huge hole, allowing the bolts to come in and they kept striking her staff, building power. "Guys, get back! This is going to get intense!" Ashley said to her friends. They nodded and Taker pulled them into the safety of a nearby cell using his darkness teleportation. Then, she turned back to the soldiers, glaring daggers. "Now...to finish this! In the name of the denizen of thunder and lightning Jupiter, I call upon your power to banish these notorious men!" she called to the heavens. Once enough power was built, she jumped into the air. "JUPITER THUNDER....DRAGON!" she screamed, unleashing the millions of volts at them, creating a huge dragon that swallowed them whole, covering them in electricity. This kept up until the men were no more. She landed on the ground and Taker took the boys out of the cell, all amazed by her power. "Phew...that felt good. So...are we going to stand here and twidle...or are we going to really get down to business?" she asked with a confident smile.

The gang nodded and they headed deeper into the abandoned prison. "Remind me not to get her mad," Matt said to Jeff, who nodded in agreement. Suddenly, bullets rang out, but Taker, using his darkness, got the others away. "This is annoying me! I've had it with them!" Ashley snapped. "Yea. Let's show these bozos what we're made of," Matt agreed. They appeared out of the darkness and started fightning back. Taker went transparent and merged with a nearby soldier and using his new weapon, fired at the soldiers. Matt and Jeff created an ice storm using their wind and ice ability, freezing and blowing away the soldiers away. Ashley finished off the rest and Taker released the soldier he posessed and knocked him out. They continued their way through the prison, knocking down any soldiers that got in their way. What seemed like hours, they finally made it to the core and they were met with a hundred soldiers.

"Well, well. Look who made it to the party," came a voice from the balcony above. (que FF7 Turks' Theme) A man in his thirties with sandy blonde hair with a scar over his right eye with a soldier's uniform on came into view. "I'm surprised you made it this far, my twisted adversaries. But I'm afraid...this is where your lives will end," he said. "That's what you think! And who are you?" Ashley asked. "I...am Chaney's son. My name is Reno Chaney," he replied with a smirk. "You're Chaney's son?!" Jeff exclaimed. "Correct. After you mutants killed my father, I decided to take up my father's work, continuing where he left off. And so far, his project plans have been brilliant," Reno replied. "Turning humans into mutants is what you call brilliant?! You target humans weaker than you! Especially innocent children! Those kids we saved don't know what's going on! They were scared when we saved them. You're more sicker than your father!" Taker snapped. Reno only chuckled. "That almost breaks my heart. But...unfortunately, I don't care," he said sarcastically. "Grrrr...THAT'S IT!" Ashley shouted, leaping for him. "Ashley, no!" the boys pleaded. Reno only smirked and took out a rod and smacked her away. Ashley slammed into the ground, a cry of pain escaping her, a huge bruise on her side. "Ashley!" Taker cried, the guys hurrying to her side. She slowly got up, clutching her side.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" Ashley snapped. "Monster? Me? I'm afraid you're the monsters around here. Monsters that need to be exterminated. I'll have to say adieu. I have other business to attend to," Reno replied, smirking again. He snapped his fingers and the men aimed. "Farewell...hehehe. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Reno added, laughing and disappearing to the back room. "We can't let Reno get away with this...let's finish once and for all," Matt said. "Yes...let's END THIS!" Ashley said, getting up and readying her staff. (que Sonic Heroes What I'm Made Of) "Let's go, guys!" Hunter said and they charged towards them. The guns went off, but the gang dodged them and started taking them down one by one. "SURPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Ashley shouted, unleashing a stream of lightning from her staff, killing ten men. She then called to Matt. "Matt, lightning tornado!" she said. Matt understood what she meant and nodded and created a tornado and Ashley streamed lightning into it, sucking up another twenty. Taker posessed a sniper and began picking off soldiers one by one. So far, he picked off fifteen and counting. The soldiers were still wandering where Taker was, but the Deadman only smirked and continued firing. Ashley noticed the soldier's eyes...they were white. She smiled and nodded to him. Taker winked and went back to work. "Where's Taker?" Hunter asked. Ashley briefly whispered "Left corner sniper" and Hunter nodded and changed into a wolf and charged towards the men once more.

Ashley then eyed the back hallway where Reno disappeared to. "Guys, keep them busy! I'm going after the boss!" she called to them. As he went for them, soldiers guarded her way. "Get out of my way! THUNDER BLAST!" she shouted, unleashing a ball of lightning, knocking them out of the way. She leapt onto the balcony and said to the posessed sniper "Cover me." Taker nodded and started firing more rapidly. Ashley ran down the hallway, anger blazing in her and so was her electrical power. "Reno, you are so going to get it!" she thought. Then, she saw Reno standing at the end of the hall, rod in hand. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Reno asked, frowning. "I guess stubborness is in my blood. Got a problem?" Ashley replied, smirking. "Well...that stubborness is going to cost you and your friends dearly. I will avenge my father's death and make sure his plan succedes. Time to die..." Reno said, now glaring and readying his rod. Ashley twirled her staff and got into battle stance. With Taker and the gang, they finished off the soldiers and had gone after Ashley. They saw light coming from outside and hurried to the rooftop. The storm was still going, the wind now picked up to fifty miles per hour! Reno and Ashley continued their fight, electricity sparking off both weapons.

"This ends now! LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Ashley shouted, shooting a spear of lightning, but Reno jumped away and charged at her again. Ashley blocked the attack aimed for her heart and swiped at him, sending him away. "Impressive moves. My turn!" Reno shouted. A ball of light flew at her and turned into a transparent pyramid, trapping her. "See if you can get out of that!" he laughed. "No problem!" came Jeff's voice. He shot ice at the pyramid, busting it, seting the girl free. "NOW you're dead!" Ashley snapped. With another battle cry, she shouted once more "JUPITER!" Suddenly, lightning bolts started hitting her and her staff, charging them up. "No! I won't be defeated!" Reno shouted, charging for her again, but a bolt struck, making him back off. "Reno, you're going to pay for all the pain and fear you inflicted on the ones you twisted. I'll make sure you don't show your face ever again!" she shouted over the winds. Then, she started levitating six feet in the air, the wind and lightning swirling around her. "Impossible...she must be in her second stage if she can contain this much power..." Reno thought, his eyes widening. "Go for it, Ashley!" Hunter shouted. "You can do it!" added Jeff and Matt. "Send this monster to hell!!" Taker shouted. "This is it! THOR'S LIGHTNING JUDGEMENT!" Ashley screamed. Then, the rain stopped and bolts started striking everywhere, forcing the four boys back inside. "No..." Reno thought as a bolt struck him, sending him off the roof and into the raging sea. (song ends) The storm finally ended and the skies cleared up, showing a full moon.

Ashley floated back down to the ground, but started to collapse. "Ashley!" the boys cried, Taker catching her. He picked her up in his arms, worry on his face. "Ashley? Sparky, you ok?" Jeff asked. "Come on, wake up," Hunter said softly. But Ashley remained motionless. "Ashley, please wake up!" Matt pleaded. Nothing. "Oh Ashley...please no..." Hunter gasped. "This isn't happening. It can't be happening...it can't..." Taker choked out, tears coming to his emerald eyes. "Ashley? She can't be..." Hunter whispered. Tears rolled down their faces, thinking the worst. Taker cried into her shoulder, holding her close. Then...a cough was heard, making them look up. Ashley's eyes fluttered open. "...Guys? Why are you crying?" she asked weakly. "Oh Ashley! Oh thank God you're alive!" Hunter cried. Jeff and Matt hugged each other, thankful she was alright. Taker smiled and hugged her again. "Let's go home..." he said to them. They all nodded and Taker teleported them home.

------------------

Phew. That was close. What did you think?

Please please PLEASE review!!!


	6. finally, relaxation

Ch 6

The twisted five defeated Reno and finally, their nightmares were over.

Let's see the ending...

-------------------------

finally, relaxation....

The five made it back home, Ashley still in Taker's arms. The others were there to meet them, thankful they were ok. They told their story on how Ashley killed Reno single-handedly. "You guys helped me, too," she said. "Ashley, I did an analysis on your electrical intake. Thanks to that lightning bolt and the chemical evolution in your body, you body can now absorb over three million volts," Randy stated. "WHAT?!" the boys and kids exclaimed. "Yup. She can take a lightning strike easily and be super charged," Randy replied. "Wow...all that in one day," Ashley said in awe. "Just be careful around here when you are at your max. You could short out other electrical appliances and possibly cause a black out here," Randy said. Ashley nodded in understanding and after reaching her regular 500,000 volts, she took out the needle. "I guess all of our troubles are over. I can't believe Chaney had a son," CM Punk said. "Well, he's with his daddy now...in hell," Kane said, smirking. "Hopefully, what we went through with Chaney and his men won't happen again," Taker said. "I doubt no one would believe that a mad science project was being held there," piped up Vince. "Hopefully," Edge said.

"So...what's going to happen to us now?" asked Serena, referring to her and the other kids. "...You are staying here where it's safe. Plus, maybe I can get some of these guys to teach you how to use your powers, ok?" Vince replied and the kids cheered in return. Finally, Friday Night Smackdown! arrived and the twisted eighteen were ready to go. The kids sat in the very front row, cheering on their saviors. Ashley and Victoria were up first. Minutes later, Ashley had won with Jeff Hardy's Whisper in the Wind. Next was Randy and Triple H. While the match went on, Ashley watched from the entrance with a smile on her face. They can finally get back to their normal lives...well, almost normal lives as wrestlers (with super powers). A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Taker behind her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Couldn't have been better now with Chaney's legacy destroyed for good," she replied. "Ashley...you really showed some amazing power back there at Alcatraz. You really surprise me. For a young girl, you really are powerful. Heck, all of the guys say you're the strongest of the group," Taker said. "Thanks, but I was just trying to help you guys get Chaney's men off your back for good," Ashley replied.

"Well...thanks," Taker said. Ashley nodded in return, but found herself blushing. "Why is he looking at me like that?" she thought. "...Cause...I love you..." he replied, reading her mind. Ashley turned a crimson red, her whole face hot. Taker chuckled. "You look like a cherry," he said. "Uh...I uh...Iloveyoutoo!" she said in a hurried tone. Taker quirked an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked, smirking. "I...I love you." With that, Undertaker instantly claimed her lips. Ashley was surprised for a split second, then deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Peeking around the corner was his little brother and Matt. "About time, big brother. Hehehe...about time," Kane whispered.

----------------

(sigh) Another happy ending. What did you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
